median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Atma
|image = |act = Act II |location = Lut Gholein |services = Healer |starts quests = Radament's Lair |gender = Female }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Introduction *"You'll forgive me if I seem upset. I've suffered a loss recently, but that's not your problem. It's a relief to see some proper warriors come through here. My name is Atma. I run the tavern here in Lut Gholein." Gossip *"Evil has laid siege to Lut Gholein and you may be our last hope..." *"This public house used to be quite lively, until this plague of evil. Luckily, I've managed to save away a tidy nest egg. Unfortunately, I couldn't save everything I cared for..." *"In addition to my public house, there used to be several brothels doing business here. When the troubles first started in the desert, the harem guilds sought sanctuary within the palace. Of course, Jerhyn was glad to oblige. I'll bet they're finding many ways to repay him for his protection." *"Geglash may seem like a sot, but he's a brave man. All this trouble has driven him to drinking more than his usual." *"Elzix and I have reached an understanding over the years. He sends travelers to me for drink and entertainment, and I send them back to him for a soft bed. The travelers often trade their wares for lodging." *"Meshif seldom patronizes my establishment. I think he prefers to stay out there on his leaky ship." *"Oh, Lysander is cranky, but he's a good old man. He used to give me medicines when my son was ill." *"Drognan is a very private person. He's always studying ancient scrolls and such. He may be a mystery to me forever." Quests Radament's Lair *"I don't expect this of you, but if you want to help me, I would be grateful. In the sewers below our city, there lurks a horrid creature that hungers for human flesh. The creature has killed many, including my son and my husband. If you destroy it, I will reward you. Please be careful though, that beast has taken enough from us already. The sewer entrance is through the trap door just up the street." *"The creature makes its lair in the tunnels beneath this city. He butchered my husband and son... I simply cannot bear to talk about it..." *"I am starting to have second thoughts about my request... I couldn't bear the thought of you losing your life on my behalf. Please be careful." *"They say that the taste of vengeance is bittersweet, but I find it to my liking. In addition to my undying gratitude, I have spoken on your behalf with the rest of the townspeople. The merchants have agreed to show their gratitude by offering their wares and services at lower rates. Oh... Jerhyn wants to see you, too. You'll find him in front of the palace." The Tainted Sun *"Drognan, the wizard, will have some idea as to what is happening." *"I was going to go to bed, but then I realized that I have no idea what time it is. It could be the crack of dawn, for all I know." *"You have done well to restore light to our world." The Arcane Sanctuary *"Arcane Sanctuary? That place sounds awful! Even if you find a way into it, what makes you think you'll be able to leave again?" *"So you've been in the palace, have you? Tell me, why does Jerhyn keep that place locked up so tight?" *"Oh, those poor women! Will the slaughter never end? Thank you once again for protecting our city." The Summoner *"You always seem to find the worst trouble. I don't know how you handle it." *"You're more the hero than I could have dreamed. Perhaps, there is hope for us after all." The Seven Tombs *"I've heard legends of the Tomb of Tal Rasha, but I thought they were just old tales meant to scare young children." *"You have proven to be the greatest of heroes, and I am honored to call you friend. Thank you for bringing peace to our lives again." Category:NPCs